Thanks For The Memories
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: What happens when Martha finds a photo album in the library and asks the Doctor about it? Does she really want to know the answers? **10/Rose!**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- do we really have to do this? We do? Fine. I don't own Doctor Who blah blah blah.**

**A/N- I'm sorta trying a slightly different style to how I usually write. I thought 'I want to try and write Martha, so how can I have Martha but still make it 10/Rose? I know! Memories of some sort. What memories? A photo album!' Easy, so here we are. I don't usually write Martha, actually I've never done it before, but whatever, I'll try anything once! :) Written for a prompt on the TARDIS! ****"Maybe he had said the wrong thing and maybe he wouldn't be able to take it back." **

Doctor, I found this in the library," Martha said walking into the consol room with what looked like a photo album in her hands. "I wasn't snooping or anything. I just found it." She explained quickly when the Doctor crawled out from under the consol.

He stared at it. That wasn't something Martha was meant to find. It wasn't something anyone was meant to find actually. He had been looking through it just after he lost Rose, and put it in the library. After all, he thought he would be travelling alone, why would he need to hide it?

Martha waited for a reply, but the Doctor just stared, seeming lost in memories, so she tried to get a response from the Time Lord. "Doctor?" She asked quietly.

The Doctors head snapped up so fast that Martha could have sworn she'd gotten whiplash just from watching him. "Yeah, that was a, uh, a Christmas present, from a friend. Last year." The Doctor explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She was more than just a friend. Martha deserves to know.

The Doctor sighed. Martha did deserve to know, but that didn't mean he had to like telling her. He sat down on the captain's chair and motioned for Martha to do the same. When she was sitting, the Doctor took the album from her hands and opened to the first page.

On the first page was a man that looked nothing like the Doctor that sat next to Martha. He had big ears, short hair and a black leather jacket, and the biggest smile on his face that Martha had ever seen on anyone. He was shaking hands with a blonde haired, brown-eyed girl that came up to about his shoulder, she also had a winning smile on her face, who Martha guessed was Rose, the girl the Doctor was always talking about, but neither seemed to notice the camera. "What's going on here?" Martha asked pointing to the picture, trying not to push the Doctor for answers.

"That was at the Powell Estate. London. 2005. Before I regenerated," The Doctor said, almost to himself, still looking at the picture.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Rose, I've told you before. I don't do domestic. Dinner with your mother counts as that." The Doctor said in his thick Northern accent. He and Rose were standing near the door; he had been about to leave, when Rose had stopped him.

"Please Doctor? I've been missing for the past year. She thought I was dead. And we can't stay for dinner?"

"I never said anything 'bout you. I just said I'm not." The Doctor replied cheekily.

"I'll let you choose the next planet we go to," Rose tried to bargain, smiling with her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

"It'll take more than that to make me have dinner with your mother." The Doctor replied, almost looking shocked at the very idea of anything so domestic coming from his mouth.

Neither participant noticed Jackie enter the room, then upon seeing them, quickly exit. "The next three?" Rose bartered.

The Doctor eyed her for a moment. "Alright," he said, holding out his hand, then pulled it back quickly, "But I want that in writing!" he said and extended his arm again.

"Deal," Rose replied taking his hand and shaking it. Then there was a flash, and two sets of eyes turned to Jackie, who had re-entered at that moment with a camera in hand.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Jackie Tyler, camera happy. I should have known."

"Such a nice picture too!" Jackie said looking down at the display screen on the camera.

"Mum!" Rose on the other hand, did not sound impressed. "Give me the camera."

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm keepin' this picture, you two look so happy." Jackie said, holding the camera tightly and retreating away from her daughter.

"Mum!"

"No Rose!" And that was the last thing the Doctor heard from either Tyler because as soon as they were both out of the room, he escaped through the front door.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"She ended up getting the camera, but I didn't know she kept the photo," The Doctor said, rubbing his thumb over the Rose in the picture. "Jackie was right though, it was a brilliant picture."

"Yeah it was," Martha agreed as she turned the page. And she wasn't lying, it really was.

**So I really need feedback on this one. Did I get Martha alright? Should I continue or leave it? The fate of this story rests in your hands, so review and tell me guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, heres how its gunna be- each new chapter's gunna be a new photo. So they'll be short, but I don't know how many there will end up being, so maybe (hopefully) they'll even each other out. :) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it, and review, because they tell me that you all still wanna read this, and you're still interested. So… Presenting CHAPTER 2! Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Once the Doctor started, it was like he couldn't stop. He felt like he needed to tell the stories to someone. The stories of the stuff of legends. They needed to be told. He would do that for Rose, he wouldn't let her be forgotten.

Not that he could ever forget her. No, he could never do that, no matter how much it hurt.

So he looked down at the next photo. "After she got the camera off Jackie, she started taking it everywhere, she would always have it in her pocket, or in her hand taking pictures." The Doctor laughed without much humour. He looked down at the next page, which had two pictures on it. One of them was of him, the old him, standing with crossed arms and an unhappy look on his face. Although the Doctor remembered faking that, and even if he didn't, he could tell by the look in his old self's blue eyes.

The other was of Rose. She was sitting on the icy ground, her head thrown back in laughter, as if she didn't have a care in the universe. "This was at Woman Wept." He told Martha.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Rose Tyler, outside those doors is one of the most beautiful planets in three galaxies. Woman Wept, but it's also one of the coldest planets in four galaxies," the Doctor enlightened Rose, he had refused to tell her where they were going until she got back from changing into warmer clothes and getting a scarf, gloves and beanie.

"How come you don't 'ave to change?" Rose asked. The Doctor always wore the same clothes no matter what the weather. Boots, long black pants, a jumper and of course, his leather jacket.

"I'm a Time Lord. Superior biology me! My body temperature changes according to the outside temperature." He explained.

"Well, that's cheatin' a bit, isn't it?" Rose questioned. The Doctor just gave her one of those huge smiles and opened the TARDIS door.

Rose looked around in awe. The whole planet was frozen but just in front of them, not ten metres away, was a wave, frozen in place. She took her camera out of her pocket and took a quick snap of the wave. She then pretty much ordered the Doctor to stand in front of it so she could take a picture.

"Rose, Time Lords do not pose for happy snaps. Its undignified!" the Doctor complained, but still walked towards where his companion had told him to stand.

"Doctor, it's one photo. Is it really goin' to kill you?" Rose asked adjusting the camera so she could get the picture just right.

"Yes!" The Doctor answered, somewhat childishly. So he stood there for Rose to take her picture, but he wasn't about to make it easy. He stood with his arms crossed across his chest and an unhappy look on his face. If Rose didn't know any better, she would say it was almost a pout. But she'd been there before and been informed that 'Time Lords do not pout, Rose Tyler.' So she wasn't going to start that again.

"You need to smile Doctor!" Rose said to him, and he mock glared at her. "Fine." She said and took the picture the way he was. "My turn!" She yelled at him, signalling him over. The camera swapped hands and soon enough, the Doctor was standing where Rose was, and Rose was doing a pose like the tourists did back in London near Big Ben, making it look like they were leaning against it.

But the Doctor seemed to be having a small amount of trouble working the camera muttering something about 'stupid ape technology'. Finally he gave in. "Rose? How do you turn this thing on?" He resisted calling the 'thing' a range of other names that he had thought of calling it.

"And we rely on you to save us? You can't even work a camera," Rose teased him good naturedly, while she walked over to help him.

The Doctor looked up at her, about to retort, when he saw that she was about to step onto a very icy patch of ground. He opened his mouth to warn her, but it was already too late. She was already on the ground and laughing. The Doctor soon joint in and then looked back at the camera, seeing a button on the top that he hadn't tried before, so aiming it at Rose he pressed it and saw the flash, indicating that it had worked. "Did you jus' take a picture, Doctor?" Rose asked him.

"Yes I did. Of you on the ground. Speaking of which you might want to get up, or you'll have yourself a wet backside." Rose laughed and started to pick herself up, being careful not to slip again.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Martha looked at the Doctor, who had gone unnaturally quiet, and if she had learnt anything in her time on the TARDIS it was that the Time Lord was _never _quiet. And that was why after about two minutes of silence and Martha calling his name, she laid her hand over his, and asked quietly, her voice full of concern, "Doctor? Are you alright?"

At first he didn't show any sign of having heard her, just like before, but then he slowly turned his head to her, "I'm always alright."

"Okay," Martha answered quietly, as if she was afraid that if she spoke too loudly, he might run off into the depths of the TARDIS. And that simple answer caused The Doctor's thoughts turned to Rose, and how she would have _known. _She would have known he wasn't alright. That he was just hiding from his emotions. Like he always did. But Martha wasn't Rose. And now all the Doctor had left of his Rose was a photo album that he'd never actually brought himself to look through all the way to the end.

* * *

**Review guys! Because they feed Murray, he's my muse. you'd all love him. He's very gentle, except when he doesn't get reviews, then not so much. Not that I want to scare you into reviewing or anything. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but school work keeps getting in the way, and I don't like this chapter, so I wasnt going to post it at all. But I decided you guys deserved something, so here it is... **

* * *

He turned back to the book, moving on quickly, as if he was trying to avoid Martha's questions, and pointed to the next page, also with two pictures on it. "We were out for chips. Me, Rose, Jack and Mickey. We were all laughing at one of Jack's typical Jack jokes," then the Doctor remembered that he was talking to Martha, who had never met Jack or Mickey. "Mickey Smith was Roses… Boyfriend at the time," the Doctor said reluctantly, "and Jack Harkness, captain of the innuendo squad, as Mickey so nicely put it, pretty accurate. You'd like him, Jack I mean, not Mickey. Mickey's just… Mickey. Jack would like you too." The Doctor said, making Martha blush slightly. "Nothing new there," he muttered so Martha didn't hear him.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"That's my line!" Jack yelled and everyone burst out laughing. And that was when Rose whipped out the camera. Jack saw that she had it, and ever the attention seeker, pulled the Doctor in so that he was under one of Jacks arms and then did the same to Mickey.

"Jack, when I said buy me a drink first, I didn't mean coffee." The Doctor, with a bit of a confused look on his face, muttered to the ex-Time Agent. Meanwhile Mickey just looked mildly disgusted.

Then there was a small flash followed a few seconds later by Roses unmistakable laugh. And the Doctor instantly knew what had happened, but judging by the look on Mickey's face, he still had no idea, and by the look on Jack's face, he was loving every minute of it.

The Doctor looked up to see Roses eyes alight and a cheeky smile on her face, and in her hand was one of his chips. "So you take my photo and then you take my chips? What's next? My TARDIS?"

"I was thinkin' 'bout it, but I thought she might be a bit big to fit in my pocket," Rose answered, her smile still in place, as she picked up the last chip off her plate.

The Doctor just huffed and turned back to his chips, then he glanced at the one that Rose was holding loosely in between her two fingers, and decided that it looked quite nice. So without another thought he reached over, plucked it from her fingers and ate it. Roses initial reaction was shock. Then she got over it, and her reaction was still shock. Shock that 1. The Doctor was actually doing something as domestic as eating chips in the first place. 2. The Doctor just did something that could be considered flirting with her. And 3. The Doctor stole her chip! Right out from in between her fingers!

During the time that Rose had been staring at her empty fingers, the Doctor had somehow gotten her camera. Not that Rose actually noticed that. Not until she saw a bright flash and heard a small laugh coming from the Doctors general direction. Rose looked up and noted that the whole table seemed to have stopped what they were doing to watch her and the Doctor, but at that moment, they weren't her main concern. "I'll goin' to kill you," she muttered to the Time Lord.

"Nah," he replied. "Who else would you get to take you to London 2050, to go…" he paused to make a face of mock disgust, "shopping?"

"Jack." Rose answered with a nod.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"No," the Doctor said with a shake of his head.

"No," Rose agreed and looked over to Jack.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Jack argued.

Rose looked over to the Captain, and took in the look on his face. He seemed to actually believe what he had just said, making him either delusional or crazy. Possibly both. The first, she decided, she could fix. "Jack," Rose started, "you so are."

*****END FLASHBACK*****

* * *

**So, it's pretty short, sorry 'bout that. But still let me know what you thought! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi guys, its been a while hasn't it? Yeah, sorry bout that, I've been suffering a bit of blockage with this fic. So if qualities a bit low, that'd be why, sorry about that too. The 10****th ****Doctor is in this flashback, and it's not long after he's regenerated, probably somewhere in between 'New Earth' and 'Tooth And Claw.' Also this chapter's slightly different (you'll see how), so I'm really not sure how it went. And I should probably say it goes slightly AU from here. But I hope you guys enjoy it and review as usual. Also, any ideas you have or anything you would like to see in Roses album let me know! ;) **

* * *

The Doctor could feel his throat tighten and his two hearts going at an unnatural rate, but looking down at her album, he didn't care. All he cared about was the little bit of Rose that he had left. His Rose. He could feel himself choking up, but taking a few minutes to control himself, he turned to the next page that would surly have the same effect.

Martha looked over to the Doctor. He had just turned the page, and looked down at it, but hadn't started to explain like he had with the others. Martha stopped to take in the Time Lords face, and that's when she noticed it. The lone silent tear running down his face. She knew he must not have been fully aware of it or he never would have let himself cry in front of her.

Slowly, as if he had totally forgotten that Martha was there, the Doctor pulled the photo out of the album and tucked it into his pocket. Martha hadn't gotten a good enough look at the photo to truly understand what the Doctor was reacting to, so she softly touched his arm and was about to ask when his head whipped up from the empty space that he had been staring at and he jumped up off the captains chair, making the album tumble off his lap onto the grating. And without another word the Doctor left Martha sitting in the consol room wondering what memories that photo had brought up.

Martha sat in the same place for a good couple of minutes before sighed and picked the album up off the floor. She wasn't going to go through it without the Doctor. Not after that especially. But just as she was about to close it and take it back to the library, the caption, written in distinctly girly handwriting, that was below the empty space that just minutes ago had contained a memory, caught Martha's eye. As she read it, the two words made Martha understand the way the Doctor had reacted. She had to read the words again, not convinced that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, but sure enough after another two reads, they were still the same as they had been before. It read: _Our wedding!_

"Oh," Martha breathed out. That explained a lot then.

The Doctor knew he probably shouldn't have just left Martha like that, but he couldn't help it. That one picture had brought to the surface so much emotion that he had been trying to hide, that he knew he just needed to get away. And he also knew exactly where to go to make himself feel better. Roses room.

He didn't know why, but it always made him feel better, even when it probably should do the opposite. Maybe it was the pictures she had everywhere, the bits and bobs they had picked up in their travels, or the way it was pretty much a mess ('ordered chaos' she used to call it) but whatever it was, it was very Rose. And Rose could always make him feel better, no matter what.

The Doctor sat on the edge of her bed. He had left everything the same as it was before. It was a bit like kidnap victim's parents, he mused, leaving it the same in case their child ever came home. The only difference was, he knew his Rose wasn't coming home, he knew there was no possible way she could.

Looking around her room, he could see things that didn't quite belong. He could see one of his old ties on the opposite side of the bed to where he was, he could see the cup that he always used because it had bananas all over it, a couple of his books on her desk, and most importantly, he could see both their names scratched very badly (or his was anyway) into her head board. The memory of how that had happened brought a smile to his face, and he couldn't help but go back to that day.

*****FLASHBACK*****

The Doctor walked towards Roses room, with every intention of telling her to hurry up and get ready because he was taking her to lunch on Delta 5, which was home to one of the best restaurants in two galaxies. But when he walked in, all that was forgotten because directly in his line of sight was a very nice angle of Rose. Very nice. "Ah, Rose… What are you doing?" He managed to say.

Rose, who didn't seem to have heard him walk in, spun around with a bit of a deer caught in the headlights kind of look, with embarrassment hot on its heels. "Ummm…" Rose started, shifting her body so she was kneeling on her bed, so the Doctor wouldn't be able to look past her to what she was doing. "I was stretchin'." She finished lamely.

The Doctor moved closer to her, lunch on Delta 5 completely forgotten. "Rose. What were you really doing?" he asked when they were only inches apart.

"Nothin'," she mumbled, trying _really _hard to stop her eyes from flicking to his lips.

"Okay, but remember, you asked for this," the Doctor replied.

"Asked for what?" Rose asked sounding totally confused.

"This!" The Doctor answered as he tackled her pushing her back onto the bed.

And as they laid on her bed laughing, he noticed it. Her name scratched into the headboard. "Hey Rose?"

"Mmm?" She asked into his side that she had turned her head into.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked nodding towards the newly discovered carving.

Looking across at Rose, he saw her look up to see what he was talking about and as soon as she realised what it was, the Doctor could see a blush was covering her cheeks, and she was diverting her eyes from his. "It's stupid," she answered embarrassedly, and still not looking at him.

"Rose," He said softly while tilting her chin up so her eyes met his, "tell me. Please."

Rose sighed, "It started when I was thirteen, and I got together with my first boyfriend." She started to explain, and seeing that the Doctor was watching her intently, she continued. "That was the first time I'd actually felt in love. Not a crush, but _in love. _And y'know first love, you think it'll last forever." The Doctor nodded. He didn't really know first love, after all, it was such a human thing, but he supposed it would feel something like what he felt for Rose. "So I scratched my name, his name and the date that we got together into my headboard. It only lasted a few weeks, but it broke my heart. After about two weeks, I think my Mum was about ready to either kill 'im or make 'im get back together with me by force." The Doctor chuckled at the image of Jackie Tyler threatening a thirteen-year-old boy. "So when I _finally _got over 'im, I scratched the date we broke up next to it, sorta like a gravestone for the relationship, y'know? And then it just kinda became a tradition, all my boyfriend's 'ave one. Even Mickey's got one at home." Rose finished with a small smile.

"So this-" The Doctor started to question her but she cut him off.

"Is ours, yeah." She finished, averting her eyes again.

"Right." The Doctor said, and then asked, "What'd you use? To scratch this in?"

"Umm, a nail," a confused Rose answered and pointed over to her extremely messy desk, upon which the Doctor did indeed find a nail.

He picked it up and moved back over to her, noting that she still had a confused look on her face as he sat up next to her and started scratching something else into her headboard. It took him a while but by the time the Doctor was done, what before had been unfinished and read '_Rose +' _was finished andread _'Rose + the Doctor 3/6/05 (Earth Time)- Forever (Doctor Time).'_ With the Doctor's etching much worse than Roses, but in that moment, neither minded.

"You think?" She asked doubtfully. He had told her many times before that her forever and his forever were two very different things, and she had accepted that he was right, but that didn't mean that she was going to give him any less than her forever.

"Weeellll, I'm stuck with you now aren't I?" The Doctor replied trying to lighten the mood and gave her one of his huge smiles.

It worked. "Shut up," Rose hit his arm and laughed.

"Come on Rose Tyler, I'm taking you to a restaurant on Delta 5. Brilliant food there. And the banana split! You'll have to try one Rose! First time I had one I thought I'd regenerate right then and there!" The Doctor rambled on excitedly, pulling her off the bed and towards the consol room. Little did Rose know, Delta 5 was also known for being one of the most romantic places in the universe.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

* * *

**A/N- So, this one could be a little confusing, so if you got any questions, just ask. :)**

**A/N II- I'll be getting back to the actual photo soon, probably next chapter.**

**Please review, I need the love. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So firstly, and most importantly, this chapter is dedicated to Paula, Carly and Emma. They helped me get over my writer's block and without those three, you guys wouldn't have this chapter. You guys are awesome, no matter how much I say otherwise. :) Secondly, this chapter is TOTALLY different to how I first planned it to be, I pretty much rewrote what I had in my mind. But it's a big event in the fic, so it's going to be drawn out over a couple of chapters. I'm not really sure how many yet. And thirdly, this chapter's mostly the Doctor explaining stuff, but stick with me, 'cause the explaining is important. I THINK that's it. I think. Oh yeah! Review guys. Because I'm gunna make a deal. Who ever is the 50th reviewer (yeah it's a while away I know, but I'm just letting you all know) gets a 10/Rose one shot written for them. Okay, NOW I'm done. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor smiled a sad smile and pulled the object that had started his trip down memory lane in Rose's room out of his pocket. He remembered that day when he took her to Delta 5, the day that had changed both their lives so much. For the better though.

Their wedding. There wasn't any long white dresses, no bridesmaids, best men or huge cake (not that the Doctor would've minded of course,) it was just the two of them (and the nice Deltan that had offered to take the picture.) And he wouldn't have changed it for anything.

*****FLASHBACK*****

The Doctor was nervous, so nervous that he could barely fly his own ship! The TARDIS had to help him get to where he wanted to go without hitting anything. He did however have a close call with the 1600's, even with the TARDIS' help. And then the 1990's, but he wasn't worried, no, he didn't start worrying until he nearly hit 2030. That was about when he decided that being this nervous was simply _ridiculous. _

When they finally got to Delta 5 (without damaging history. Well, not too badly anyway,) the Doctor let Rose out of the TARDIS first and watched from the doorway as she stared at the beauty of the planet. The sky was pink and the stars, which were always out, day and night, were twinkling in the sky. The Doctor thought about explaining how it was all possible, but with one look at the amazed look on Rose's face, he couldn't bring himself to do it. In the distance, there were mountains standing tall, with snow capping the top of most. The starlight shining down on it making it look as if it was sparkling.

"Fascinating history the Deltans have," The Doctor started with his usual speech to try and cover his nervousness once Rose had recovered somewhat. "There are five planets in this system, all inhabited by Deltans," he continued, lacing their fingers together. "They must have thought 'Delta worked the first time, so why not have four more?' So that's what they did, they named each of the other planets Delta 2-5 and spread their race out across them. But what's unique about the Deltans from Delta 5, is that they only marry once." The Doctor paused to look down at Rose.

"What? So they stay with one person for their whole lives?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yep!" He replied, popping the 'p'. "They're a friendly race by nature, so any arguments that they might have they solve by talking to each other, something you humans don't seem to have even thought about. With you lot it's all 'we've had a fight. Lets go get a divorce!'"

"Oi!" Rose cried indignantly.

"Well, it's true!" He said. "And their connection with their partner helps too." He said off-handedly.

"What connection's that then?" Rose asked.

"Didn't I mention it? I'm sure I did." The Doctor said with a frown, then explained anyway. "Not all Deltans, except for the ones on Delta 5, partner for life, but they do _try _to. So when they get married, or as they call it take part in 'the joining ceremony', they have… Sort of like…" The Doctor searched his mind for the right description, "tattoo's over each of their hearts, instead of rings. And they are identical in every way, but no set is ever the same. No one knows exactly how the Deltans do it, but it allows both partners to have access to each other's emotions and sometimes, in rare cases, thoughts and memories as well. But that's very rare. Hasn't happened for what? Five? Six hundred years?" The Doctor asked nobody in particular, "Sounds about right." He answered himself.

"The interesting thing is," he continued, "they don't seem to understand what an amazing thing it is, so they just do it for any married couple who ask. Because to them, the fact that a couple is asking for it, means that they want to be together forever. Which is really all the Deltans care about. They're rally quite romantic at heart." The Doctor said with a goofy kind of smile on his face.

"Wow," Rose said, "they sound… Amazin'."

"They are. And, they're also great cooks. Which is why I've brought you here Rose Tyler." _Weeellll, one of the reasons. _

"So where's this restaurant then?" Rose asked, looking around but not seeing any sort of structures at all.

"Up there," the Doctor said pointing up at one of the mountains.

"No way," Rose said sounding slightly amused, which the Doctor took as a good sign.

"Yeah," he replied in the same tone, "the sea levels rise so high here, that the Deltans need to be all the way up there to get away from it!"

"Alright then. Lets go." Rose said and started walking, but then turned around and pointed at him "but you better have somethin' amazin' up your sleeve Doctor," she said in a tone that made him absolutely one hundred per cent sure that she was joking.

"Don't you worry Rose Tyler. I can definitely do amazing. I mean look at me. I _am _amazing." He replied easily catching up to her and was sanding next to her in no time at all.

"You're full of it." Rose laughed.

"Yes I am." He agreed.

"I love you." She said softly. He froze. It wasn't like she hadn't said it before, she had, and he had too. And if that wasn't the scariest moment of his life he didn't know what was. All he knew is the Daleks didn't have anything on saying 'I love you' for the first time. So why did he freeze? He didn't know. So with a joke he decided to proceed.

"I know you do. Who wouldn't?" He laughed. She did too. That was good, she didn't notice his freeze. But he'd figured out _why _he'd frozen_. _He could feel it in the air. A storm was coming, and he didn't know what it would mean for his Rose. And that was what scared him most.

But despite all that, he took her hand and squeezed it, and he had no plans of ever letting go.

* * *

**So do you like where I'm going with this? Any suggestions for the next chapter? Any questions? Review!**

**And thanks to Mentalgal for beta-ing this for me! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This just continues straight on from the last chapter, with no break in between, just because I thought it would flow better that way. Anyway, this is a big chapter, hope you all enjoy it! :) Don't forget to review, that 50 reviews deal's still on! So here we go. :D**

**And as usual, thanks to Mentalgal for helping me with this. :)**

* * *

By the time they reached the top, they had retold most of their funniest memories, and were having trouble catching their breath from all the laughing they were doing. "And you came out an' you're hair was purple!" Rose laughed as she recalled the memory. The Doctor tried to stubbornly glare at her, but the glare crumbled into laughter not even a minute after it had started.

After about two more minutes of laughing (and stopping, then looking at each other and laughing again) the pair finally regained their composure enough to look around.

The top of the mountain was nothing like the bottom. The top had little stalls littered all over the place, they ranged from selling fruit and veg to jewellery, but they all seemed to centre around one big building. It looked to Rose a bit like a church but when she asked the Doctor what it was, she just got told that she'd find out soon enough. She didn't know what that meant, but knowing the Doctor, it could've meant anything, so she didn't think anything of it.

But what really caught Roses eye, were the people wondering around. They were short, but tall enough to pass as human height, and their features were unnaturally beautiful. They were so pale that the starlight made their skin look as if it had glitter rubbed in to it. They all wore flowing robes of either a dark green, or a dark blue. The blue looked rather like TARDIS blue, Rose thought, and briefly wondered if the Doctor had something to do with it.

The Doctor, of course, had seen it all before; he even knew a few of the Deltans quite well. Rose, on the other hand was just as amazed at the top of the mountain as she was on the ground, and the Doctor just enjoyed watching her face as she took it all in. He remembered being like that when he was younger, but he wasn't anymore. But Rose, she was helping him see the beauty in things again. And that was why he was very sure about what he was going to do.

"Why do they only wear two colours?" Rose wondered out loud.

"The green is a symbol of availability for pairing and-"

"Blue if they're taken?" Rose guessed.

"Very good Rose Tyler." The Doctor congratulated, he could feel his nerves picking up again. "Now, shall we head to the restaurant? Or do you want to have a look around first?" All the Doctor really wanted to do, was sit down, have a banana split (or five) to calm his nerves, and then do one of the biggest things he had ever done and probably would ever do in his life. But he wouldn't take this away from Rose. Delta 5 was a place that amazed everybody, and he wanted her to enjoy it to the fullest.

Just as Rose was about to answer, a Deltan, one that looked to be a young boy, came up to them, turned to the Doctor and asked, "'xcuse me, Mister? Are you the Doctor?" The Doctor and Rose shared an odd look and then the Doctor bent down to the young Deltan's height.

"Yes I am, what's your name?" The Doctor asked in the tone of voice he usually used when he'd found something interesting.

Rose watched the boy. He looked to be about five or six years old by Earth standards and he didn't really look any different to any of the other young Deltans, a little shorter than the others maybe, but there was something about him…

"My name's Jehb."

"Okay Jehb, how did you know my name?" The Doctor asked, intrigued with the young boy.

Jehb leaned in and whispered to the Doctor in such an innocent way, that only a child could manage it, "That's not your name Mister," and before the Doctor could say anything else, he continued, "my Father sent me to get you. He said you have a res-a-vat-ion at his restaurant!" Jehb answered the Doctor's unanswered question and seemed very pleased with himself. Probably for saying a big word like 'reservation', Rose thought.

"Right! We better go then! Don't want to late for that reservation, do we Rose?" Rose shook her head in reply.

As they were walking, Rose made sure that they were far enough away from Jehb so that he wouldn't hear her ask, "You made a reservation?"

The Doctor smiled across at her, "nope."

A similar smile spread across Roses face. "Trouble?"

"Maybe," the Doctor answered, and then quickened his pace to walk next to Jehb. "So Jehb, did your Father say when this reservation was made?"

"No Mister. He doesn't tell me that stuff. But he did say someone made it for you." Jehb said as they reached the restaurant. The Doctor was interested in finding out more about who had made their reservation, and he also wanted to find more out about Jehb. There was something about him that just didn't fit in with the rest of the Deltans. How did he know the Doctor wasn't his real name? None of the other children his age would have questioned it, but Jehb straight away _knew_. He didn't even have to ask. But, despite all that, his main focus was Rose. So pushing all his questions to the back of his mind and focused on calming himself down, he walked over to Rose.

It was like no restaurant Rose had ever seen. It was spread out as far as the eye could see, with tables set up with a candle and a rug next to it (probably to watch the stars when dinner was finished, Rose thought). But what made it especially amazing was that a clear dome that covered the whole place, so the stars were visible. "Wow," Rose breathed.

The Doctor smiled softly. So far so good, he thought. "Rose?" he offered her his hand after getting their table number from Jehb's father. She smiled that smile that melted both his hearts, and took his hand.

He led her over to a small table, the base looked to be made of some kind of stone, and the Doctor had to resist the urge to lick it and find out exactly what it was. The top was made of crystal, that much he knew. The candle flame was reflecting off the surface and the stars made the crystal shine. "Its beautiful," Rose said in awe.

"Yes it is," the Doctor agreed, but Rose was too busy admiring their surroundings that she didn't notice that he was looking at her.

The Doctor pulled Roses seat out and motioned for her to sit down, which she did. He could feel his nervousness had taken itself to a whole new level, and he thought that the way those butterflies were flying around in there, he might end up flying away himself.

Once the Doctor had ordered their meals (one of the local dishes for her and a banana split for himself) he figured it was about time to ask. But then a thought occurred to him, what if she said no? What would he do then? He was pretty sure it would break at least one of his hearts, if not both. But he had to risk it, so with resolve, he started. "Rose? I, ah, have something to ask you… But, you don't _have _to answer or anything. I mean, I'd like you to answer, but you don't have to straight away. But if want to say yes straight away then, you could, but I don't want you to feel pressured or anything-"

"Doctor! You goin' to ask, or keep ramblin' on?" Rose interrupted, because if she knew the Doctor, and she did, he'd keep talking all day and night. But it did tell her on thing, he was nervous about something.

"Right, sorry," he said with a nervous laugh, "What I meant to ask was," he paused and got up, and suddenly Rose had the strangest feeling she knew what he was about to do. He bent down at her side, looked up her with his puppy dog eyes, and started talking, "Rose, you are _the most _amazing person I've ever met, and I hope we can be together forever. But even if we're not, I want to make the time we are together even more special than it already is. So, Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Review! :)**

**Taylor x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. I ACTUALLY got 50 reviews! You guys have no idea how happy I am right now! The 50****th**** reviewer was bite-me-im-irish, so let me know how to get you your one-shot to you! :) With 50 reviews comes a HUGE thank you to every body who's reviewed, so thanks to: SonicTeamCE, Mentalgal, LyricsArePoetry, bite-me-im-irish, tenrosefanno.1, ****mamaXunicorn,**** Terra Young, DWIAgal, Ayjah, brodie-wan, sonofafluffymuffin, DoctorWho13, ****Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain,**** HesMines, Bad-Wolf-Jen, Carree,****V.M. CRUZ, jjjc, Abby, BMWWfreak, MaryMatthesen, jiminxx and nerdlovescm. Thanks to everyone who's favourited and alerted too! I love you guys, you all make my day. :)**

**And I've had some questions, so hopefully this'll answer them. :) This now, is the tenth Doctor, I started with nine, but this is after he's regenerated. And Rose and the Doctor were dating before, but not married. Hope that helped, if it didn't, let me know. If you guys have any other questions, just ask. I'd love to help. :)**

**ALSO I have a question for all of you. A few actually. 1. What would you like to happen next? Is their anything you'd like to see happen? Anything you want to see in Roses album? 2. Should I do more of these multi-chapters per photo? Or go back to one chapter per photo? **

**I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, so sorry if it's not up to scratch, but yeah. Anyway, I've rambled on enough. On with the story! Enjoy and please review. :D**

* * *

Rose stared. And stared. And kept staring for a couple of minutes. The Doctor was getting worried. "Rose? Can you say something please?" He asked, his worry showing in his voice. He could feel his two hearts going faster than was probably safe. He was actually starting to worry he might have hearts attack.

Rose flicked her eyes to his, and took a deep breath. _He asked. He really did. I think. Would it be weird if I pinched myself now? I'll do that later. _She thought. "Rose?" the Doctors worried voice asked again.

"You don't have a ring," Rose said quietly. She was still stunned that the Doctor could even think about marriage after everything he'd said about her being human and having different meanings of forever.

Therefore she hadn't exactly thought about what she would say if he did ever ask.

"What?" The Doctor asked confusedly. That wasn't exactly the response he'd been expecting.

"A ring. You don't have one." Rose stated, starting to get control of herself again. Or at least parts of herself. Her heart rate was still faster than it was meant to be.

"Oh. Right. Yes. I was thinking… if you said yes… Do you remember what I said about what the Deltans do for marriage?"

"That tattoo thing?" Rose asked with a suspicion of where the Doctor was heading with that question.

"Yeah. That tattoo thing," he replied with a small smile, "I was thinking, if you said yes, and if you wanted to, we could do that." The Doctor finished with a nervous smile. He wasn't sure about any of that. He wasn't sure if Rose would say yes, he wasn't sure if she would want to have a Deltan marriage, but he was sure about one thing. They loved each other. That was all that mattered really, he reasoned.

"Okay," Rose replied bringing him out of his (overly romantic) thoughts.

"Is that okay to marrying me and to a Deltan marriage? Or just to me? Or to something else that I've missed completely?" The Doctor asked.

Rose gave him the 'and-you-say-I'm-the-stupid-ape?' look and said, "the first one."

The Doctor smiled a huge smile, took her hand and pulled her up into possibly one of the tightest hugs Rose had ever been in, and pulled back saying, "come on then, Rose Tyler! No time to waste!" then turning to her, he said quietly in her ear, "we're getting married." And with that he pulled her out of the restaurant, back the way they had come and to the church-looking building that Rose had asked about before.

"So, this _is_ a church?" Rose asked staring at the large building in front of her.

"Weeellll…" The Doctor said, marking the start of one of his long speeches that went into a way too detailed history of the building, but with one look from Rose, he stopped, and answered shortly. "Pretty much."

Rose smiled, "lets got then." And with that she walked into the church, with the Doctor right behind her.

The inside of the building was amazing. The walls had patterns, pictures and swirls carved into every inch of them, not leaving any space uncovered. They seemed form together to tell a story, but it was like it was a story only for the Deltans, a dance floor, for those who wished to follow the tradition of many cultures, the first dance, There was a huge glass platform hanging above the dance floor, which the Doctor explained was where the actual marriage took place, an arch doorway leading into a second room, a white spiral staircase in the corner, on the wall that was furtherest away from the main entrance, was what looked to be a stained glass window that covered the whole wall. And tucked next to the door was a desk, with a chirpy looking Deltan behind it, with two white waiting chairs next to it.

"Hello, my name is Leniah, can I be of assistance?" asked the Deltan behind the desk sounding unnaturally happy, but not forced.

"Ah, yes. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler, and we'd like to get married." The Doctor replied, barely controlling his pleasure.

"Congratulations! You look like a lovely couple," Leniah said with a sincere smile, "We offer joining for a wide range of cultures and planets. Would you like a complete Deltan joining? Or a basic one? Or would you like a simple Earth joining? We also do less popular joining ceremonies like Clom joinings, Raxacoricofallapatorian joinings, and" Leniah dropped her voice, "we even do Gallifreyan joinings." She picked her voice up again, "Of course, nobody knows we do those. And I don't usually tell anybody. But you, Sir, I thought you would appreciate how special a Gallifreyan joining is." Leniah finished knowingly.

The Doctor smiled a tight smile, the kind of smile that gave away that he was hurting to anyone who knew him well enough. He looked over to Rose, to see what she wanted to do, then turned back to the Deltan, "complete Deltan joining please, Leniah."

"Very nice choice, Sir. Miss. If you could just wait here, I will fetch a Deltan High Councillor, and once you have been joined, if you could just go up those stairs," Leniah gestured to the spiral staircase, "you will be able to take part in the second Deltan joining tradition. "

"Thankyou Leniah." The Doctor thanked the, for lake of a better description, receptionist. Leniah nodded and walked into the next room.

"Deltan High Councillor?" Rose questioned.

"Pretty much the same as and Earth Minister, but a Deltan High Councillor is respected by all Deltans. They're held in higher regard than… Well, the World Leader." The Doctor explained as Leniah returned with a much older Deltan.

The older Deltan was tall and wore a blue robe. Except unlike the robes Rose had seen on he Deltans outside, this one had a gold lining on the hems. He had long grey hair that was tied back, a grey beard, that looked perfectly trimmed. But unlike most of the other councillors Rose had met, he was wearing a friendly smile that reached his eyes and made him look half his age. "My name is High Councillor Rahu, I will be conducting your joining today," he said in a low, comforting voice.

"Ready Rose Tyler?" the Doctor asked offering her his hand.

"As I'll ever be," Rose replied nervously, and took it. And together, they made their way up to the glass platform, ready for what was about to come.

Ready for one of the most amazing adventures of their lives.

* * *

**Tada! The End. **

**Joking. Or am I? I mean, I could leave it here, really. It all depends on you guys! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Yeah, this has been a bit of a long time coming, please don't shoot me though! *Holds hands up* I made it longer than the others for you guys as a peace offering. :) Also, I didn't expect this arc to be as many chapters as it will probably end up being, but what can ya do? When I finish with the whole Delta 5 storyline, I'll probably go back to one chapter for each photo, and maybe the odd multi chapter photo. Also, remember that Rose was travelling with the Doctor for along time, and we saw only a few of their adventures, so if this fic gets a bit long, just think about that. ;)**

**And, just letting you all know, this was really hard to write, so appreciate it greatly, and show your appreciation in reviews? :D**

* * *

The Doctor looked down at the photo he was holding in his hand, and noticed that his hand was shaking slightly. It had been taken just after the second part of joining had been done, and it would have been one of the happiest moments of his life. Because that was the moment he realised that something extremely rare had happened to them. He realised that they could see each other's memories and hear each other's thoughts.

The Doctor walked determinedly towards the door. He was going to show Martha why he was the way he was. He was going to show her the only connection he had left to his Rose. "Martha?" The Doctor yelled at the empty corridor. "Martha? Where are you? I need to show you something!" He reached the consol room, without success, then turned around, to find Martha standing in the entrance that he'd just come from. "There you are! I want to show you something," the Doctor repeated.

"You've had a change of heart," Martha replied, sounding surprised that the Doctor had come back so soon.

"I wanted to tell you more…" The Doctor's voice stuttered, "more about Rose…"

Martha saw the pain in his eyes and reached out to take his hand. And he let her. The Doctor inhaled deeply. "So where's that album gone?"

"I put it back. I can go get it if you want," Martha said, pointing over her shoulder towards the library. The Doctor nodded and sat down in the captain's chair that he had vacated earlier. He was feeling nervous, which was why when Martha was just about to leave the room, he blurted out what came next, "we were married… Ah, almost a year… Before she… Before I… Lost her…" the Doctor stuttered out. He was finding in increasingly hard to form a sentence. Martha nodded in understanding. As much as it hurt her to hear all of this, the Doctor needed it, so she would be there for him.

Martha's eyes flicked briefly to his ring finger, and her brow creased in confusion when she didn't see anything on it. She hoped the Doctor wouldn't notice, but apparently he did, because with a small, sad smile he answered her unasked question, "Rose and I never were ones for traditional. Rings weren't really her thing. So we did this instead." The Doctor stood up, and held up a finger when Martha opened her mouth to ask what 'this' was.

He slid out of his jacket, took his tie off, and then started to unbutton his shirt. By this time Martha was thoroughly confused and standing with her mouth open at the Doctor undressing himself in front of her. As the Doctor was working on undoing the fifth button, Martha caught sight of something on both sides of his chest. "Doctor? What're they?"

"They're what I wanted to show you," the Doctor answered briefly. "These are my ring." He explained.

They looked to Martha like tattoos. They were identical, with patterns, swirls and symbols in some sort of gold ink, forming something beautiful, but it was something that Martha couldn't name. There was no English word for it. It was so beautiful that tears started to form in Martha's eyes. "They're beautiful Doctor," she said, trying to blink her tears away, not quite understanding why they were there in the first place. The Doctor gave a small smile and silently shrugged his shirt back on. "I'll just go get that album," Martha said after a few seconds of silence and walked towards the library.

The Doctor nodded, he was in no position to talk at that moment. He had never shown anyone else what he had just shown Martha, no one except Rose of course. He slumped in the chair and sighed, "I miss you Rose. So much."

The Doctor didn't know how much time had passed by the time Martha got back, album in hand. She sat down quietly next to him and opened the page he was up to. The Doctor pulled the photo he had snatched out before out of is pocket. He looked up at Martha who was watching him intently. "This was taken just after we got married. 'Joined' they called it." The Doctor passed her the photo.

The first thing Martha noticed about it was how happy the Doctor looked in it. She had never seen him smile like that with her. In the photo, he looked free. He had his arm slung over Roses shoulder and he was bent over a little bit, just enough to be pressing a small kiss to the side of Roses head. He didn't looked haunted or have pain in his eyes. But when she saw him. He always looked that way, and she could tell he didn't sleep.

Martha handed the photo back to the Doctor, and he continued. "We met a boy there, his name was Jehb. And he took this photo for us. I was so happy Martha. With her. But the universe just… couldn't let me have it. Couldn't leave us alone." The Doctor said, his eyes darkening. The Doctor suddenly had a mood change and it was obvious to Martha that he was trying to hide the emotion he'd just shown. "Funny story about Jehb… Weeellll, maybe funny isn't the word. More interesting than funny. Not really funny at all now that I think about it."

*****FLASHBACK*****

The Doctor and Rose walked out of the church hand in hand with huge grins on their face. They were married! And connected to each other in the most amazing way. High Councillor Rahu had explained that their connection, for the first few days, could cause a small amount of discomfort. Rose had already felt one of the Doctor's fleeting emotions, but fleeting or not, it was still exciting for her. The High Councillor had told them that it wouldn't take very long to take effect, so they shouldn't be surprised if they start feeling emotions that weren't theirs that same day.

When they got back to the TARDIS, they saw Jehb again, he had a worried look on his face, and he kept looking behind him, as if to make sure no one was following him. The Doctor ran up to him, "Jehb, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"They came Mister. They took my Father! It's my fault! But I was so scared… I ran. They were yelling and asking Father where I was! I didn't know what to do. And they hit him and I was so scared Mister." Jehb explained with tears in his eyes. The Doctor nodded, and Rose gathered the young, trembling Deltan in her arms.

"It'll be alright Jehb, We'll get your father back, don't you worry." The Doctor comforted Jehb, who was still trembling in Rose's arms. "But I need to ask you something, okay?" The Doctor asked, and when Jehb nodded he continued, "What did the people who look your father look like?"

"They…" Jehb paused and his eyebrows drew together, "they had their faces covered… But, I could see they had really long nails, and they all had something shiny on their belt, 'cause when one… Hit my Father, I could see it in the light. It reminded me of the really shiny knives that father keeps in the restaurant. They yelled at him and asked where I was, but Father wouldn't tell them. And they kept sniffing the air. I thought they could smell me. That's when I ran, Mister. I was too scared to stay there." Jehb finished, looking down at his feet as if he was ashamed of it.

"Jehb, there's nothing wrong with being scared. Or even running away. I did," The Doctor told the young boy.

"Yeah…" Jehb replied but didn't seem totally convinced. And before the Doctor could say anything else, Rose gasped.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong? What happened? What hurts?" The Doctor asked one question after another while he led her and Jehb into the TARDIS and sat Rose down on the grating.

"Nothin' hurts. It was jus' a surprise is all," Rose answered his last question.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, the knowledge that Rose wasn't in any pain comforting him slightly. But something was still wrong with Rose.

"She saw it Mister," Jehb answered for Rose.

"Saw what?" The Doctor asked, feeling confused, and he decided, that when Rose was involved, he didn't like the feeling at all.

"You, in your memory. Running. And… The fall of Gallifrey," Jehb answered again, but this time he looked just as surprised by the answer he gave as the other two did.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, kneeling down to her level.

"He's right Doctor," Rose replied, surprised. But she also had tears gathering in her eyes from the effect of the Doctor's memory.

"Jehb, how did you know that?" The Doctor inquired softly, not wanting to scare the boy anymore than he already was.

"I can't control it Mister, it jus' happens sometimes," Jehb said quietly. "But Father says I'll grow out of it if I'm lucky," he finished.

"Oh, Jehb. This isn't something you want to grow out of; this is something amazing! Brilliant! This is something that makes you _special._" The Doctor told him, and on an impulse pulled him into a hug. Rose smiled, despite the whole situation, at the sight. The Doctor really would make a good father. Maybe one day.

The Doctor smiled, and turned to Rose. "I heard that," he remarked, making her blush. "I'm going to have to teach you how to block your thoughts I think." Then he turned back to Jehb, "Right! We know why those bad people want you now don't we Jehb? Because you're special! That's why! Soooo, all we need to do is take care of those guys that are after you, and get your father back! No problem." The Doctor announced.

"Ah, Doctor?" Rose asked and gestured him over to her. "How we goin' to do that, exactly?" she asked in a low voice so that Jehb wouldn't hear her.

"Weeellll, with a whole lot of genius I expect on my part, and a nice amount of leg on yours," he answered with a wink, but when he saw the look Rose was giving him, he decided to revise his statement. "I'm not quite sure yet, but I wasn't going to tell him that," the Doctor said with a nod to Jehb, who was at that moment inspecting the TARDIS' consol.

"Right, well I'm sure you'll think of somethin'. You're the Doctor, right?" Rose said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and then walked over to Jehb, who seemed to have found comfort in the Doctor's words.

_Hopefully,_ the Doctor thought, because that amazing little Deltan deserved to get his father back.

* * *

**So? Was it worth the wait? Hope so, let me know!**

**I, personally, think this chapter was a little... Off. Maybe that's just because I've read it too many times. Oh well. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Ah… Hi… *waves nervously* Its been a while hasn't it? Yeah… Sorry about that… This is pretty much a filler chapter to get the story going again. But I hope you like it and yeah. Sorry 'bout the wait. :| Enjoy!**

**HUGE thank you to Emma, who put up with my complaining that I couldn't write anything, and then when she got sick of it, tried to help me out. :)**

* * *

Jehb had fallen asleep hours ago, and carried him to one of the spare rooms. The poor boy was truly exhausted. The Doctor recognised the look of pain on his face, as he tossed and turned, his dreams obviously haunted. And all he could do was watched on, unable to do anything. What Jehb had seen was something a child was never meant to experience. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. And the Doctor fully intended to tell the _things_ that had taken Jehb's father, _exactly _what he thought.

Jehb seemed to, after about an hour of troubled dreams, finally find some sort of peace, because he stopped tossing and turning and let out a small sigh. The Doctor left him to sleep, but not before asking the TARDIS to tell him if Jehb had anymore problems.

"So much for our honeymoon, hey?" The Doctor said wrapping his arms around his wife from behind. Wife. It was still a strange thought. He'd done it. He'd married Rose. The thought of it made him giddy with happiness.

"Doesn't matter now. We can always _enjoy _our honeymoon later," Rose said with a very suggestive smile that almost made the Doctor groan out loud. "What've you figured out?" her voice changed from suggestive to concerned in a second. That was why he loved her. Weeellll, one of the reasons anyway.

"Jehb's father, as far as I can tell, was kidnapped by professionals. They didn't leave any traces behind. Going by what Jehb said though, I can narrow the search down to six planets. But," the Doctor gave her a look, however thanks to their new connection, Rose knew what was coming even before he said it. "There's nothing else I can do, we're going to have to search each planet one by one and hope Jehb's father can hold on until we find him. I've made this to help find him, but we have to get within five hundred metres of his location for it to pick up on his body chemestry."

Rose studied the device the Doctor was showing her, it seemed to be a bunch of random parts welded together and then wrapped up in… Sticky tape? "Doctor? Is that… Sticky tape?"

"It… kept falling apart," the Doctor said in such an innocent way that Rose thought it was totally adorable. It reminded her of the time she'd cooked a mud cake in her mum's oven, and told her it was 'because it wasn't working' in her little toy oven.

The Doctor smiled, "nice story. The difference is, this works." He paused for a few seconds, "probably."

At that moment Jehb chose to wander into the room, saving the Doctor from a half hearted reprimand about listening to her thoughts and how he really needed to teach her how to block them, before he found out something he really doesn't want to know. She never really meant it though, which the Doctor knew. Jehb was still mostly asleep; he was rubbing his droopy eyes with his clenched fists and his sandy blonde hair sticking up in such a way that would rival the Doctors. Then when he opened his eyes properly, they landed on the Doctor and Rose and a look of sadness took over his young features. "Oh," he sad sadly.

"What's wrong Jehb?" Rose asked, her concern for him laced into every word.

"Nothing's wrong Miss. I thought it might be a dream, 's all." He tried to smile, but both the adults could hear the defeat in the young Deltans voice.

The Doctor stepped forward and knelt down to his level. "Jehb, I want to listen to me, okay? I am going to find your father and I am going to get him back to you. I promise. But I need you to hang in there. Don't give up on me."

Rose watched on as the Doctor reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Then she watched as Jehb's whole face changed from being defeated, to a normal seven year old that had lost their parent. She could see the tears rolling down his face, but not a second later, his arms were wrapped around the Doctor's neck and the Doctor's arms around him.

"Hey Mister? Can you get my father back before the next rotation?" Jehb asked into the Doctor's shoulder. "'Cause next rotation's mother's anniversary." Just as the Doctor was going to ask what the anniversary was of, Jehb continued, "Father says that all Deltans go to live with the stars one day, and all we can do is enjoy the time we have. I don't know exactly what he meant," He said wiping his eyes. "But I understand where Mother went."

"Where's that Jehb?" Rose asked with a feeling of dread, because if it's where she thought it was…

"Father said she died… I saw it in his mind. He didn't tell me though, but I know the truth."

"What's the truth Jehb?" the Doctor asked, picking up on Roses feeling of dread that were only adding to his own.

"She went to live with the stars." Jehb said, his eyes shining. At least he had held onto some childhood innocence, the Doctor thought. "Have you ever seen the stars Mister?" Jehb asked.

"Yes Jehb, they're beautiful." The Doctor answered. The poor boy was all alone. All he had was his father, and they had taken that too.

"Do you think Mother's watching me?" He asked.

"I know she is. And do you know what else I know?"

Jehb nodded; obviously he had gotten the answer from the Doctor's mind. "She would be very proud." He answered, with a smile that neither the Doctor nor Rose had seen on his face since they had met him for the first time, and a look in his eye that every child should have.

Hope.

* * *

**A/N- So basically, I've always planned to have Jehb's mother be dead. It was just a matter of time before I brought it up. The stars thing, I was actually told that when I was younger… It was only my dog though so… And anyone who thinks Jehb's acting very mature for a six year old; just remember that he's not your average kid. :) **

**Next chapter will be the search for Jehb's father. I don't want to say good-bye to little Jehb though. I think I'm in love with my own OC. ;)**

**Review! Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Okay… wow. This took a lot longer than I thought it would… Ummm… I don't really know what to say. I'm very sorry though, and anyone who has stuck with me this long deserves a medal. And I love you if you have stuck with me, because it means a lot. :) Anyway! That's about all I think, hope you enjoy, and please review! :D**

* * *

The Doctor had spent most the time while Rose and Jehb were asleep putting the planets he had narrowed the search to in order of likelihood that they would find Jehb's father there. He'd also secretly worked out the odds of him still being alive when they found him. They weren't looking so good really.

After about 6 hours of sleep, Jehb and Rose padded out to the console room, both still looked tired but the Doctor knew they weren't going to sleep any more than they had, so he set the co-ordinates for the most likely planet on his list.

Verdwyn was a planet which was controlled by bounty hunters and used for trading and hiding anything they didn't want found, but it was also very popular for people who wanted to disappear for one reason or another. The Doctor had explained that the planet had originally been a very peaceful one, but over time, the bounty hunters had taken over, and that was when it really started living up to its name.

"Verdwyn used to be a safe haven for anyone who just wanted to get away from the rest of the universe and leave the rest of their life behind. It was sort of like a retirement home for those in the universe who knew they would never be left alone. Either because of what they did or in some cases, what they didn't do and were getting hunted for." The Doctor explained as they walked through a rundown market place, that seemed to be getting taken over by pubs and clubs.

The Doctor had been hesitant on letting Rose out of the TARDIS, because of the sorts of people they could run into. The Doctor had explained that women got sold as slaves into all sorts of trades, and they could only be brought with a considerable amount of gold. Rose had been revolted at the thought of what some of the women on Verdwyn were being forced to do, but she thought of Jehb (who the Doctor hadn't let out of the TARDIS) and she was determined to get his father back first, then worry about everything else.

Rose followed the Doctor through a couple of winding alleyways to the place where they were meant to meet the Doctors 'guy'. When Rose had asked where the Doctor had gotten a guy on a bounty hunters planet, he had simply replied that he had guys everywhere. Then when she had asked, if he had a guy everywhere, why did they get captured so much, he had looked at her and answered, "because Rose Tyler, for every 'guy' I have, there are at least five guys that hate me. Which is why I'm very dangerous to be around." And that was where Rose decided to leave that conversation.

"Doctor?" Came a voice from behind them. Rose spun around, startled, but the Doctor just smiled and turned around slowly. The voice belonged to a man of average height and build, who somehow didn't seem like the other men Rose had seen already on Verdwyn. He was wearing a hood over his face so she couldn't make out his features, and he was looking around them as if he was waiting for someone to be following him. When he was convinced he wasn't being followed, the man took off his hood and shook the Doctor's hand, "I hear you're looking for a kidnapped Deltan."

"Yes, we are. Any chance you can help us out?" the man seemed to notice Rose for the first time then, because he looked her up and down, then smiled at the Doctor as if he knew who she was to him. Rose took the chance to look at him properly, he was pretty handsome really. He had brown eyes, much like the Doctor's, but they lacked the spark that Rose saw in the Doctor's eyes. His hair was closely cropped to his head, and he had a tattoo which Rose couldn't make out running from behind his ear down his neck. All in all though, in Roses opinion, still pretty good looking. That was when the Doctor coughed loudly, gave her a look, and turned back to the man. "That's enough looking, thank you. I know Rose is nice to look at, weeellll, more than nice, pretty brilliant actually."

_Doctor. Focus. _Rose thought, but this time the Doctor knew the thought was directed at him.

"Right. Sorry. Can you help us or not?" The Doctor asked the man, getting back to the issue at hand.

The man scoffed, "'course I can! Thought you knew that Doctor."

The Doctor looked at him, he practically had confidence rolling of him in waves, yet something didn't feel right. Something was off… But before the Doctor had much time to think about it, the man spoke again, "I can take you to where the Deltan is, but only if you get me and my family off this rock and somewhere _safe_. Please."

"Okay," the Doctor nodded. "Let's go."

"Right." The man pulled his hood back up and started walking with the Doctor and Rose in tow.

They walked through twisted alleyways and small streets with drunken people either stumbling around or passed out on the side of the road and Rose could feel the Doctor pulling here closer and closer each time they passed someone who eyed her for too long. Not that she minded. It wasn't a pretty sight, and it was only made worse by the thought that the man, whoever he was, was bringing up a family there.

"How many kids do you have?" Rose asked in an attempt to relax both men slightly.

"Two. My boy just turned ten last week, and my baby girl's six soon. They grow up fast don't they?" he said, not really expecting an answer, but at the same time waiting for one.

"Wouldn't know." Rose replied quietly, not sure how the Doctor would react. She knew he'd had kids before they met, before the war, but she wasn't sure if he wanted them again. They hadn't really talked about it, she realised. She looked up at the Doctor. He must have been too busy with his own thoughts, because he didn't seem to register hers. And she was okay with that, for now.

The man stopped suddenly, and hung his head, and straight away the Doctor knew something was wrong. He pulled Rose behind him as the man spoke to them. "I'm sorry Doctor. I really am. I never meant for this to happen, but they took my baby, and my wife. What was I meant to do? They said they would kill them if I didn't bring you to them. I need to protect my family Doctor, no matter what. They're all I've got."

Rose must have had a fleeting image of her Dad at that moment, because Pete's face was the last thing the Doctor saw before everything went black.

* * *

**Verdwyn means disappeared in Afrikaans. In case anyone cares about why the planets called that. That's all, I'll try and be faster with an update next time, 'cause I'm back on track, just hope that my teachers don't decide to give me a mountain load of homework and we'll be right! **

**Also, Martha will be showing up again soon, don't worry. It's just getting very hard to mess with the flow here. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'VE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! You guys seriously have no idea how happy I am. No idea. I want to thank every single one of you who've reviewed. So guess what! That's what I'm gunna do. HERE WE GO! *Clears throat* I would like to thank Laurenmlbc, DarlingDracorex, Brodie-wan, Mentalgal, bite-me-im-irish, DWIAgal, Terra Young, SonicTeamCE, Liberty94, Ayjah, Bad-Wolf-Jen, sonofafluffymuffin, xRDJ603, LyricsArePoetry, mamaXunicorn, , Haven14, Carree, HesMines, nerdlovescm, jjjc, V., Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain, jiminxx, MaryMatthesen, BMWWfreak, Abby, IrishIris, fermalaquias, EleventhdocAmy, MY0LAST0REQUEST, Psychedelica, The Last Time Lord, kc, PerfectRoseTyler, DoctorWhoIsMyLife, JollyRoger1, TheLonelyGodsMuse, ladyofthedragons and everyone else who has read, favourite or alerted this story. I know I've said it before, but it really means a lot.**

**So! Without further ado, I give you chapter 11!**

* * *

When the Doctor woke up, he estimated about three hours later, he found himself in a dark room, but of more concern to him; he found himself alone. Rose, he could tell from their connection, was not in the room with him. That was when he began to panic slightly. Where was she? Who was she with? What were they doing to her while he was there, unable to help?

As his eyes adjusted, he could see a ratty bed along one wall, and a bucket in the corner. _Lovely_. He thought, as he became aware of a pounding in his head. _What did they hit me with? A bloody brick? _Before the Doctor could muse anymore on why he had a head-splitting headache and a lump the size of a dinosaur egg on the back of his head, a voice broke through into his foggy mind.

_Doctor? _

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. She was okay, for now anyway. _Rose? Can you hear me?_

_Yeah. It's a bit weird, this whole talking to you in my head thing. _

The Doctor heard something outside his cell and rushed to reply, _there's someone outside my cell. I need to try and find out where we are and who these people are. But Rose, listen to me, this is important, don't let them find out we can communicate, it could be dangerous. And do whatever you need to do to stay safe, alright? Because I'm coming for you. _

The Doctor blocked off Rose from his mind. As much as he didn't like doing it, he didn't know what these people might do to him, and if they started torturing him, he didn't want Rose to feel it. He readied himself for whoever was about to walk through the door, while hoping that Rose would be able to keep herself safe.

Rose looked around her cell. She needed to get out. She needed to find the Doctor. But her cell was more or less escape proof. Her thoughts flitted to Jehb, who was still waiting in the TARDIS for them to return. The walls were made of old bricks, they were thin enough that she could hear bits of what was happening in the cell next to her, but strong enough that they would hold her with no problem. At that moment she heard a man yell out in pain from a couple of cells down, and soon after, another man yelled in anger. "Where is he?" Another yell of pain. By now, the conversation was loud enough that Rose could hear every word clearly. "Just you wait. When we find that mongrel son of yours, we'll make a fortune selling him. I'll never have to work again! Do you know what'll happen then? Do you? You'll never see you're precious kid again. But that's okay, because if you don't tell me now, you'll die. So either way, you are going to lose. So why not survive to feel guilty, eh? So I'm going to ask again. Where. Is. Your. Son?"

"You'll never find him. He's with one of the safest people in the universe," came a voice for the first time.

There was a menacing laugh and then, who Rose and figured to be the leader, spoke, "Oh, the Doctor? Well guess who we've got? And his companion. You don't believe me, do you?" Silence. "Well. Why don't I introduce you to someone?" Rose heard footsteps heading in her direction and she backed into a corner, the Doctor's last words echoing in her head_ do whatever you need to do to stay safe, alright? Because I'm coming for you. _

_Well,_ Rose thought as a tall muscular man appeared in the doorway of her cell, _he better hurry up about it._

The Doctor did not like being used as a punching bag. He didn't particularly like rings at that moment either. Since he had woken in his cell, he had been punched, kicked, punched by people with rings on, tied to a chair and punched in the face repeatedly, he was pretty sure there was a Taser of some sort at one point, but he may have blacked out during that, and there was a wall the kept running into him.

He decided, over all, he didn't fancy being tortured anymore. It was time to bust out. It was lucky for the Doctor that he was positive these people didn't need him alive. Well, probably. Maybe not positive… More like 89.7 per cent sure? Yeah. But to get to Jehb they needed either him or Rose. And if they were doing _anything _to her while he was stuck in this cell… He shuddered. Their lives wouldn't be worth living.

The Doctor closed his eyes and blocked his mind off to the beating he was currently being dealt. He knew what they wanted. Jehb. And there was no way he was _ever _going to give him to them. He concentrated on his heartbeats and slowing them down to a level where they wouldn't be picked up on. He knew his respiratory bypass would keep him alive, but that was dependant on the fact that he could wake himself up afterwards… _Best not to think about that, _the Doctor thought as his body started to become cool and numb.

The Doctor quickly sent of a message to Rose,_ I love you_, just in case, he thought. And then the darkness claimed him.

Rose instantly could tell that there was something wrong. The Doctor had sent her a telepathic message saying he loved her, and then closed his mind off again. But just before he did, her mind got a sort of… Chill? From the Doctor's.

She was being led by the man that had gotten her from her cell, through corridors of cells. Some had people in them, some didn't. Men, women, children. They were all there. From what Rose had gathered from Eliza, the young girl in the cell across from hers, this was some sort of underground slave camp. The men in charge stole or kidnap people from all sorts of places and then sell them on the slave market.

The man that was leading her stopped in from of a cell, and when Rose looked in she had to look away at what she saw. Tied to a chair was a man, who Rose recognised to be a Deltan, and he also looked like an older version of Jehb. He had a swollen eye, blood all over his ripped robe, his lip was split in three places that Rose could see, his shoulder was hanging uselessly, dislocated, and she was pretty sure he had at least one bone broken.

The man looked up and saw her. A look of fear entered his eye that wasn't swollen shut. Then the guard spoke up from behind them. "Oh, and we have one more person coming. He's not in much position to chat though." He gave Rose a sickly smile and her stomach filled with dread as two other men brought in a plastic body bag.

* * *

**So that's that. Let me know what you thought. :)**

**And a special thanks to Mentalgal for betaing this for me. You're awesome. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"You let her think you were dead?" Martha asked. She was starting to understand what Rose had gone through being married to this man, and she was definitely feeling sorry for her. She never thought that would happen.

"Well, to be fair, I needed to for the plan to work. I was pretty sure that they didn't need me or my body, so they would just leave it wherever they felt like it. After all, they didn't know I was Time Lord, and that even my dead body would sell for a million times more that Jehb ever would. Can't blame them for that though, after all, they were only bounty hunters. Not exactly the smartest bunch. I was betting on them leaving me with either Rose or Jehb's father though, as some sort of mental torture, so then I could free Jehb's father and Rose and then make a run for it back to the TARDIS. Rose understood, afterwards," The Doctor paused, "Didn't stop her slapping me for it…"

"Can't say I blame her," Martha said, once she knew the Doctor was out of his depressive mood for a little while at least and he wasn't going to run away as soon as she said something. She had the feeling that this was doing him good, even if he would never admit it. The Doctor gave her a look that was a mixture between someone trying to glare and a pouting child. He was just about to tell her that she didn't understand, Tyler slaps _hurt for days, _when she spoke again, "Come on then, stop your sulking and get on with the story."

"Right."

*****FLASHBACK*****

Rose stared at the body bag as they slowly unzipped it, but she already knew who was in there. It was all making sense now, and she didn't like it. They finished unzipping it and she went numb. The Doctor's face was blank, his eyes were closed, and his face was pale, even under all the bruises and blood that had caked his face. She could feel the tears running down her face but she didn't care. She could hear herself yelling at the guards, but it was like she had no control over it. She felt herself fighting against one of the guards grip on her arms to try and get at the leader, the one who had done this. She could feel her arms were bruising but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. The Doctor was dead. She kept fighting off the guards grip, even though she knew it was no use. And she kept going until there was a sharp pain across her cheek. The guard slapped her. She stopped, tears formed in her eyes, but she summoned all her with power not to let them fall. She wouldn't give them that. They had taken her whole world, but she wouldn't give them that pleasure. She would make it out of there for Jehb. Then she would figure out what to do.

"Right, now we've cleared all that up, how 'bout you tell us somethin'? Where. Is. The boy. Because this guy 'ere," the lead guard patted Jehb's father's dislocated shoulder and he cried out in pain, "won't even tell us his name, let alone where 'is kid is. But you, right now, you have nothing to lose."

Rose shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak. "Stubborn aren't ya? I can see why he liked ya," the guard said tapping the Doctor with his boot.

Rose was mad. She wanted to yell and scream at them. Instead all she managed was to ask in a small voice, "Who are you?"

The guard laughed and placed a hand on his chest, "That was rude of me wa'n't it? Names Ezra Earle. An' these, are my hired help." He gestured to the other guards, who Rose noticed had the long nails and swords that Jehb had described. They were the ones that did Ezra's dirty work. Kidnapping, bribing, killing. "They don't 'ave names. Makes it so much easier for them to stay invisible. So are you going to tell what I need to know yet? This is getting pretty over the top jus' for one kid." Rose shook her head again and Ezra sighed. "D'you know what I think? I think the lovely smell of a rotting body might change your mind. So I'll leave you three to catch up, and when the smell gets too much and you're ready to talk, let me know." And with that, Ezra and the other guards left, leaving Rose, the Doctor's body and Jehb's father alone. Rose slumped against the nearest wall.

"Is my son safe?" Jehb's father asked almost as soon as Ezra had left. Rose realised she didn't even know this man's name.

"Yeah, yeah. He's safe." Rose said crawling over to the Doctor's lifeless body, tears forming in her eyes all over again. "Doctor, I need you to wake up." She said quietly, her voice cracking and her tears falling onto the Doctor's face. "Please. I need you!"

"Rose… I don't think he's coming back."

"He needs to. 'Cause… I don't know what to do, okay? I don't know how to get you back to Jehb! I don't know how to get us out of here! I just… I need him." Rose knew she was probably coming off as hysterical, and that the Doctor would want her to keep it together, but she just couldn't. She didn't know how. Rose turned away from his body; she didn't think she could look at it anymore.

"Good to know I'm still needed then," came a mumble from behind Rose. Slowly, a familiar warmth started spreading though her mind, indicating that there was someone else there. She spun around.

"No. That's impossible," Jehb's father said, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Nah, not impossible… Just a bit unlikely." The Doctor said sitting up, still in the body bag, with a grin. He stood up and walked over to Rose who was, quite worryingly, just staring at him. "Rose? Rose, say something. Do something. You're just staring, it's worrying me." Rose's eyes flicked up to his and before he knew what happening, the Doctor was nursing a red handprint on his cheek and Rose was in his arms. "I probably deserved that."

"Don't ever do that again," Rose mumbled into his suit.

"I'll do my best," the Doctor said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You know you're sleeping in the library for the next month at least for this, right?" Rose asked as she pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"Rose that's… Come on," the Doctor pretty much pleaded with her, but she wasn't going to budge. "_Fine. _Now let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N- So, this little (HUGE) arch should be finished soon. Couple more chapters probably. It could've been its own story, the size of it! But it's fun, so it's all fine. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ladies and gentlemen, I am back and I love you all! Please don't hate me, please don't hunt me down. I present, chapter 13! This arc is nearing the end, meaning we will have to say goodbye to Jehb. I'll miss the little fella. :)**

**Hopefully this is alright, considering I was away from this story for a fair amount of time... Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor led Rose and Jehb's father, who after getting over his shock of a dead body coming back from being, well… Dead, had introduced himself as Kev, the Doctor had laughed until Rose gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs, "Sorry," he apologised under Roses glare.

Kev laughed. "It's fine Doctor. It's short for Kevernaziria Wylferand, but I prefer Kev, don't you?"

"It's definitely easier. So what's Jehb's name short for?" The Doctor asked checking around the corner they'd come to.

"Nothing. I didn't want my son to have to have such a long name; it really is quite a pain." Kev answered. Rose nodded, that was fair enough. Her dad couldn't even remember her mum's full name at their wedding; she could see how having a shorter name would be easier.

"Well… I like it," the Doctor announced and Rose watched as his whole body stiffened, and within the next second she knew why, and feelings of dread and fear took over her body. She could hear the Doctor reassuring her in her mind that he had a plan, that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't help picture the Doctor lying in the body bag, dead. Only this time he didn't wake up. The Doctor must have picked up on what she was thinking about, because he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her hair.

The Doctor turned around slowly, shielding Rose and Kev from the man that was standing there. "What do you want with Jehb, Ezra?" he asked. Rose could hear it in his voice that he was trying to keep his cool.

"Ezra walked casually towards them. "Nice trick with the comin' back from the dead thing. You should get an act together, I'd go see that!" Ezra laughed, "As for the kid, my plan was to sell 'im, obviously. But you people are makin' that a lot harder than I first thought. But you, I could get good money for you… What are you?"

The Doctor laughed. This guy had no idea what he was dealing with. Rose watched the Doctor carefully. She noticed something, he wasn't as tense as he was before, he had a way out. But she noticed something else at the same time: She could see the Oncoming Storm. "I'm the Doctor. That means you have two choices. One, you let us go, never go after Jehb again and you get to live. Two," the Doctor took another step toward Ezra so that Rose and Kev could barely hear what was being said, "I make sure you never go after him again." The Doctor paused and then continued in a tone that would have Daleks trembling a little, "One thing you should know about me, Ezra. I'm not a violent man; I'm quite against it, actually. But when a grown man threatens a child… I won't let that happen." The Doctor suddenly smiled, "Understand?" Ezra nodded. "Good. You're not so tough without your 'hired help' are you?" And with that the Doctor walked back towards Rose and Kev. "Kev take Roses hand, Rose hold on to me, this is going to be a bit of a bumpy trip, but don't. Let. Go." The Doctor pressed something that Rose recognised to be a vortex manipulator and within seconds they were next to the TARDIS.

"If you had that the whole time… Why did we have that _lovely _chat with Ezra?" Rose asked, then added, "not that I don't love seein' you get all protective."

"Well… I had to make sure he'll leave Kev and Jehb alone. Not much point saving them, and then leaving them to get chased across the universe, is there?" the Doctor asked smiling at her and taking her hand while opening the TARDIS door. "Jehb! I've got something for you!" the Doctor yelled and watched as Jehb appeared from the direction of the library.

It was one of the most beautiful things Rose had ever seen, seeing Jehb reunited with his father. Both of them were crying and holding on to each other like they were never going to let go. Rose felt tears come to her eyes as she watched them. Then she got a flash of the Doctor's thoughts, which only made her cry more. _We'll have that one day Rose, I promise. _

Two hours later, Jehb was soundly asleep in his father's arms, the Doctor had decided that they should be safe to go back home when they woke up. He'd fixed Kev's injuries and told Jehb that he needed to sleep before he could go home. He was sitting in the library when Jehb woke up; Rose had gone to bed hours ago, leaving him to read on his own.

"Mister?" Jehb asked quietly from the doorway. The Doctor turned around to face him. He looked much better than he did, when they'd first gotten back he looked like he hadn't slept since they'd left, but now he looked happier, more at ease. More peaceful. "Can I come in?" He asked carefully.

"Of course Jehb," the Doctor smiled at the young boy.

"Can I tell you somethin' Mister?" Jehb asked, "Somethin' you can't tell anybody?"

The Doctor looked at him, "Yeah, you can trust me."

"Not even Miss Rose, Mister." Jehb said, looking him in the eye. The Doctor was starting to worry. What could Jehb possibly know that he couldn't tell Rose? What could be that bad?

"Okay," the Doctor answered slowly.

"A bit before my father got taken, you came to the restaurant, you made the re-sa-va-tion," Jehb smiled briefly at being able to say the word again, which also made the Doctor smile. "And told me where to find you and when." Ah! That's how Jehb had known where to find him. He'd made a reservation for himself from the future. But why? "But before you left… I saw somethin'… You didn't know I saw it, so you didn't try an' block me or anythin'. But I saw Miss Rose…" Jehb looked down at his shoes. "I saw her fall into somethin' you called the void, in some place called Canary Warf." Jehb looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "I saw you crying. You lost her Mister. I know I shouldn't tell you that stuff… But you got my father back. I wanted to help you save your family."

The Doctor looked at Jehb, he knew his eyes were also watering; just the thought of losing Rose, of her being lost in the void was killing him. "Thank you Jehb. So much." He said, hugging Jehb to his side. "Mister? Do you have someone called Harry potter in here? Miss Rose said you would read him to me."

The Doctor laughed at the sudden change of subject from very adult to an innocent child's question. He wiped the unshed tears from his eyes, "Jehb, I like your style." He said and got up to find the very first edition of the first Harry potter book, signed by good old J.K herself after he saved her from the aliens who _claimed _to be wizards. Not surprisingly, she'd gotten an excellent book idea out of it.

He'd just gotten to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, when Jehb started to fall asleep. He fought it of course, but by the end of the chapter he was fast asleep, with almost no chance of waking up anytime soon. The Doctor picked him up and walked to where the TARDIS had made a bedroom for Jehb and Kev, gently put him down on the bed and just as he was about to walk out, he heard Jehb mumble in his sleep, something that almost made his hearts stop beating. "The storm is coming..." Then he rolled over and hugged the bear Rose had bought him close to his chest.

* * *

**So when I finish this, I think I'll go back to the single chapter photo idea. Hope you guys don't mind. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, yes, I know this is short, shorter than my usual average of 1000+ words... With this lovely thing coming in at a lowly 650. But all will be explained at the end of this chapter, so please, hold your fire. Please, even though it's short, enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

"Jehb warned me... but there wasn't much I could do to stop it. Me losing Rose is a fixed point in time…" the Doctor sniffed, "But I could stop her from falling into the void." Seeing Martha's confused look, he remembered that she wouldn't quite understand what he was saying yet. "I'll explain that later..." the Doctor said, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to.

Martha watched the Doctor; he was obviously having trouble reliving all these memories. When she had first arrived on the TARDIS, Martha was ashamed to say, she hated Rose. She hated that all the Doctor spoke about was Rose this or Rose that, but now… Now she understood. She understood that the man she loved would never love her back, because he was still in love with another woman. And after hearing all this, for once in her life, Martha Jones found she was okay with being second best.

The Doctor suddenly laughed. "What?" she asked, confused by his change in mood.

"He always called me 'Mister'."

"Why?" Martha asked curiously.

The Doctor shrugged slightly, staring at nothing. "I dunno…" then he seemed to shake himself out of it. "When we dropped Jehb off… He… He was just like any other kid. He was clinging to Rose and crying like he never wanted to let go. Jehb didn't have a mother figure, so Rose… Sort of became it. But funny enough, even after everything he'd been through, it was one of the few times I'd ever seen Jehb cry. Saying goodbye to us. It was… Nice. And after a few minutes, he took his father's hand, hugged me and Rose and gave me this." The Doctor pulled a rock on some sort of string from around his neck. The rock was sparkling with a million different colours, some of them Martha was sure she couldn't name. "It's a Deltan good luck charm. Very rare. This specific type can only be found on Delta 5. Jehb said it was so we would have good luck. He said… Ah… He said we were going to need it for what was coming." The Doctor explained swallowing thickly.

"Doctor…" Martha started slowly. "What happened to Rose?"

The Doctor looked at her through glassy eyes but didn't answer. Instead he looked down at the next photo in the album.

Martha coughed awkwardly and he blushed. He knew _exactly _when that photo was from. He was lying in a bed, he remembered being completely naked, but luckily for him, in this photo, most of his more private areas were covered by a sheet. He was hugging a pillow close to his chest and he had a completely blissful smile on his face. He had a foot sticking out one side and an arm hanging off the bed on the other side.

"Um… Doctor?" Martha asked, trying not to look at the photo for too long.

"Honeymoon." The Doctor answered simply. And really, that was all the explanation that was needed.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"So Doctor…" Rose asked. "Where're we goin'?"

The Doctor spun around and grinned at her. She really was beautiful, and it was only just hitting him that he'd married this beautiful woman. Oh.

Jackie was going to kill him.

"First, Rose Tyler, I owe you a honeymoon, _then,_" the Doctor winced at what he was going to say next. "Then we're going to see your mother."

* * *

**Okay! So! 1. The reason for the shortness: I wanted to finish up with Jehb's story and get something up for you guys before I go back to school. This will probably be my last chapter for a little while. And we all know my meaning of 'little' is a bit... Unique... 2. I wanted a little bit of fluffiness after all that angst, but I didn't want to put too much in there. Don't want you guys to get a sweet tooth. *Rolls eyes* **

**Anyway, hope you still liked it! And if you still feel the need, feel free to fire at me now. **

**Taylor. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok... So I know that this is not an acceptable time frame, and I'm really really sorry. But my school work had to come first. Exams soon. DX Gunna die. Anyway! Here's this for you, hopefully it's ok. :)**

* * *

"Mum's goin' to kill me." She stated in horror.

"Kill _you?_" The Doctor repeated, his voice getting a few octaves higher, "Then what's she going to do to me?" He shuddered at the thought of some of the things Jackie could do. He had a feeling she would have no problem with a little physical harm. He did marry her only daughter without first informing her or inviting her.

Probably wasn't the best idea.

"How could we have not invited her?" Rose asked, obviously picking up on the Doctor's loose, unprotected thoughts.

"Weeellll… I didn't because she's your mother, but you…" The Doctor trailed off at the deadly look Rose was sending his way. If looks could kill, he would have just bypassed the rest of his regenerations and died right there. _Maybe seeing Jackie before the honeymoon would be a better idea. _The Doctor mused.

_Genius, Doctor. Truly. _Rose replied, surprising him slightly.

"Powell Estate then?" The Doctor asked, in a small very un-Time Lord-y voice. Only Rose could make him turn from a Time Lord who's saved the universe too many times to count, to the equivalent of a scared girl. Rose gave him a look.

Within five minutes they had landed in Jackie's kitchen.

"Rose!" Jackie yelled from the living room, and continued talking as she walked into the kitchen. "I've got some great news. You remember Stuart? From the market? Well he asked me out. We're going for drinks next Thursday. But I don't know what to wear! Maybe we could go shopping while you're here. Want to make a good impression and all that, y'know. I don't know if I want to go for a sort of relaxed feel or-"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and tried to supress a smile. They had decided (or Rose had) that Rose would do the talking, as to minimise harm to himself. He had wholeheartedly agreed. "Mum." Rose interrupted Jackie's tangent about her date. "I've got some news too."

Jackie stopped and stared. First at Rose, then her eyes flicked over to the Doctor, then back to Rose. "You're not pregnant are you?" She asked.

"What?" Rose asked, stunned.

"Because if you are, I can tell you now, that man is not going to make it back to his box!"

"What?" The Doctor asked, not quite sure how this was avoiding him getting hurt.

"My daughter's pregnant with a little alien baby!" Jackie grabbed the closest thing, which was apparently a bottle opener, which the Doctor still found sufficiently frightening, and pointed it at him. "She could die! Or end up with a baby with three heads!"

"Jackie, Time Lords do not have three heads." The Doctor said, but backed off when she started shaking the bottle opener a bit close to his face for comfort.

_That's not helping_. Rose's voice told him in his head.

"Mum! I'm not pregnant. Can you just…" Rose asked, indicating that she should put the bottle opener down. "And maybe… Sit, yeah?"

Jackie nodded cautiously and sat down at the kitchen table, Rose following her, and the Doctor decided to leave Rose to it, so he moved himself to the couch and waited. "Mum, you know the Doctor an' me have been… Together… For a while." Rose started and Jackie nodded slowly.

"Oh God! He's not leaving you is he? 'Cause if he is, I tell you-"

"Mum, he's not-" Rose started to say, at the same time an indignant 'no!' came from the Time Lord in question, who was _not _eavesdropping.

"We um… We got married." Rose finally managed to say. The Doctor winced at the noise that came from Jackie at this revelation.

And before he could even think about getting back to the TARDIS, the Doctor, a nine-hundred year-old Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm, was being pulled up by his ear to face his very angry mother-in-law. "Ow ow ow, Jackie!"

And then she slapped him. Again. Harder than last time, too.

"You married my only daughter and didn't even tell me?" she asked, as the Doctor rubbed his cheek, sure that there would be a bruise pattern of Jackie's hand.

_You were sorta asking for it Doctor. _Rose chimed in.

_Not helping. You didn't exactly remind me, either. Should I tell her that? _The Doctor shot back.

Rose decided to jump in to stop Jackie hurting the DOctor anymore than she already had. "Mum, I'm sorry."

Jackie took a deep breath. "Does he make you happy?" she asked quietly.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, he does. More than anything."

"Okay then..." Jackie replied and looked at their hands. "Where're your rings then?"

* * *

**Short thing to let you know that I was still alive and not giving up on this story! :D Although if anyone's got any ideas, I would love to hear them. **


End file.
